The Ex Stalker
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: When Jade and Cats old friend, Kyle Holler, return, trouble arises when Jade's abusive ex-boyfriend is back. No matter how much she tells him to stop, he keeps stalking her. Can Kyle, Cat, Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Andre keep Jade away from her ex before she gets killed? T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Really, Bailey? Another story when you have a lot of stories in progress? Yes, but I promIise I'll get to them. This is just a prologue. **

**Jade's POV**

I've had boyfriends before Beck and some of them were not nice. My first boyfriend was in Elementary. His name was Zach Dyer. I heard that he was cheating on my so I broke up with him. My second was Tyler Ethridge from Middle School. Now, he kept on following me around school and touching me. Whenever I told him to stop, he didn't. This went on during we were dating and after we broke up. He hit me multiple times.

Cat and I's friend from Middle School, Kyle Holler, is flying in to visit. We've kept in touch after Middle School ended. Kyle always raised confidence in me. Whenever Tyler was like "You need to sit down, Jade" while I was getting the items I needed for health class out, I shouted, "I know" and Kyle said "That's right, tell him Jade, but next time, say it a little louder".

Kyle is like a brother to me so it'd be kind of awkward if we started going out...yeah, it'd be awkward.

Cat and I sat in the cold airport with Beck, Andre, Tori, and Robbie as we waited for Kyle to arrive when my phone dinged. "Okay, Kyle is here. Let's go. He should be by the luggage." We headed to the luggage cart when we saw Kyle and a familiar guy fighting.

"No! I'm not letting you near Jade at all! If you want to get to her, you have to get through me!" Kyle shouted. Boy, he grew some lungs.

"Um, what's going on here?"

"Jade, get away." Kyle suddenly warned. He was this overprotective in middle school when- oh no!

"Tyler?"

"Jade, I said get away!" He backed me up gently and Tyler started following.

"If I could say one thing-" When Tyler touched Kyle's shoulder, Kyle punched him and grabbed his luggage.

**Continue or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

"If I could say one thing-" When Tyler touched Kyle's shoulder, Kyle punched him and grabbed his luggage.

**Jade's POV**

"Kyle!" I cover my mouth and gasp as I grab Kyle. Cat and I take him to are car, talking about why he did that.

"Because he's bad and if I didn't do something sooner, he would be at our pace, following us." This sort of made Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Andre confused. That arched their eyebrows. You may have thought I have told Beck everything that has gone on in my life. Not all of it.

"The dude's a creep." Cat quickly unlocks the car and opens the trunk. Kyle puts his luggage in it and gets in the car after closing the trunk.

"Exactly!" Kyle shouts as he puts his seatbelt on. "So, we might have to make a plan. First, where are we heading?" I get in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Um, anywhere as long as he's not there." I drive out of the drive way and drive down the road. We all decided on our favorite bowling place, Main Event.

Kyle, Cat, Beck, and I go in along with Tori, Robbie, and Andre. We check in and get out sizes of bowling shoes. Kyle, Beck, and I share a size 7 orange bowling ball, Tori and Andre share a size 8 bowling ball, Robbie and Cat share a size 6 bowling ball. I put in our names when we get to aisle. I'm first, Kyle is second, Cat is third, Beck is fourth, Andre is fifth, Tori is sixth, and Robbie is last.

"You're up, Jade." I hear a random voice say behind me and Kyle defensively gets up.

_**Who wants a guy like Kyle? What do you think will happen next?**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There is a part similar to a scene in Wizard of Waverly Place, Wizards vs Werewolves. Also, there will be a Wizards of Waverly Place: Victorious style story. Btw, some lines in this chapter aren't meant to offend anyone.

Question for the day: Do you read a story because it sounds interesting or because of the ship?

Jade's POV

"What are you doing here?" Can we be anywhere without him near us? Kyle gently pushes me back and glares at him.

"Tyler, can I talk to you over there? Guys, just play till I get back. Jade or Cat, play for me." Kyle grabs Tyler and drags him over there.

**Kyle's POV**

"Stay away from her. I don't know what your problem is but do you remember the bruises she had to cover up with makeup?"

"Yes."

"If you get to her and hurt her, I will kick you in the balls so hard that you will sing like Justin Bieber. Clear?" I threaten and flick him in the head.

He nods but something tells him he's lying. I go back over to the aisle and see Jade is beating everybody. I grab the ball. I concentrate on which angle when Tyler just bounces onto the aisle. The lights go off and Jade's scream is heard. The lights go back on and he and Jade are missing.

"I guess he wants to sing like Justin Bieber then." I walk away and find Jade running to me and Tyler trying to catch her. I throw her behind me and punch Tyler in his little special place and punch him. He punches me back and Cat calls security. A few cops come over and drags Tyler away but he gets away by stepping on their foot. He comes back and kicks me in the head. The last thing I hear are Jade and Cat's voices calling me before I black out see some of my blood on the ground.

_**Bade are together but I am gonna show some bade and then something shocking will happen! **_


	4. Jade Watch

**This takes place one week after the bowling incident. **

**In this chapter: Jade, Kyle, and Cat finally explain Jade's past to the gang as they plan a "Jade Watch".**

Jade, Cat, Kyle, and the rest of the gang were in Jade's living room as Kyle stood by a white bored with a red marker in hand and the other markers on the couch along with an eraser.

"Okay, since Tyler won't leave us the hell alone. We're gonna plan a Jade watch."

"That sounds so stupid." Jade remarked at Kyle's request as he started writing the title down on the board and underlined it. Kyle rolled his eyes and then wrote the names down and then paired names at the bottom.

"Well, it's protecting you." The rest of the gang was so confused that Jade, Kyle, and Cat decided to tell them about her past.

"We'll tell you about my past...but, you can't share with anybody else." Jade said before inhaling and exhaling sharply. Beck squeezed Jade's hand, sensing the feeling that she didn't really want to tell them.

"It all started in 6th grade. Half way through the second semester, I started dating Tyler...and then...half way through the relationship, he started slapping me so hard that it left really bad scars and bruises. Kyle saw them one day and comforted me and told Cat who was busy hanging out with some other guy, Rex Ashley. One day, I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and hip for being kicked all day and all that crap. Cat and Kyle got me away from that and brought me here."

"Wow...I hate that guy."

"Who doesn't?" Kyle responded, taking a glance at Tori. Beck hugged Jade who looked like she was going to cry. Kyle and Cat patted Jade's back as Cat, Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie gave Jade a group hug.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jade shouted, startling them a little.

"Okay, back to the Jade watch." Kyle walked back to the board and started writing.

_**Beck - Jade Watch - 7-8AM **_

_**Tori - Jade Watch - 8-9AM **_

_**Andre - Jade Watch - 9-10AM **_

_**Cat - Jade Watch - 10-11AM **_

_**Kyle - Jade Watch - 11AM - 12PM **_

_**Robbie - Jade Watch - 12-1PM **_

_**Beck and Robbie - Jade Watch - 1-2PM **_

_**Beck and Andre - Jade Watch - 2-3PM **_

_**Beck and Kyle - Jade Watch - 3-4PM **_

_**Beck and Cat - Jade Watch - 4-5PM **_

_**Beck and Tori - Jade Watch - 5-6PM **_

_**Cat and Kyle - Jade Watch - 6-7PM **_

_**Robbie and Cat - Jade Watch - 7-8PM **_

_**Beck - Jade Watch - 8-9**_

"WOW, WOW, WOW!" Jade shouted, standing up and raising her arms. "No, no, no, no way I'm doing that."

"What? Being protected?"

"No, hanging out with Tori or Robbie!" Jade erased the board and grabbed a different marker. "How about Beck, you, Andre, and Cat watch me all day anytime they're available. As long as I don't have to hang out with Tori and Robbie. Newsflash, I can protect myself. There's things called knives and guns which I can handle easily."

"Jade, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Kyle grabs Jade's wrist and drags her to the kitchen. "GOD-DANGIT! I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection, Kyle! Yeah, you're like an older brother to me but that does not give you the right to tell me who needs to protect me!"

"I don't care! Tyler has tried to kill you in the gym three times when it was empty. STOP MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A D***!"

"Then stop being one!" Pulling his last string, Kyle runs towards her and slaps her hard. Jade gasps and backs away in tears as Beck runs in and punches Kyle back but harder.

"Who are you?" Jade asked Kyle as Beck holds her silently and kissed her head.

"Jade, I" Kyle tried to apologize, but Jade interrupted him as she held her finger up in a strict voice.

"Get...Get out of my house! Now! And you can forget about protecting me tomorrow." Jade cried in Beck's shoulder as he walked out.

"I don't know him anymore." Jade whispered slowly, holding back tears.

"Sh, sh, it's okay." Beck soothed.

As everyone left, Beck stayed with Jade and went to go make popcorn as she turned on a movie.

"You're watching a friend abusing movie? Not a good idea." Beck looked at the screen.

"Oh, this is the best part. This is the part where the villagers surround the best friend that abuses the poor girl and then they KILL HIM!"

"We need a different distraction." Beck grabbed the remote and changed the channel as Jade buried her head in his chest.

**YOU GOT YOUR BADE MOMENT! HOORAY! **


End file.
